


Stay Forever

by jazzsingerr1985



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-it reylo, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, Love saves the lost, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Happy, Rey Skywalker, Rey Solo, Romantic Fluff, Soft Ben Solo, love is the best medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzsingerr1985/pseuds/jazzsingerr1985
Summary: My version of how it should've gone. Ben Solo and Rey deserved better. I like happy endings.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics, The Rise of Skywalker: Fix-It Fic Edition, Things that make tros hurt a little less





	Stay Forever

**Stay Forever**

Ben rushed to Rey’s side, seeing her lifeless body on the ground, his body trembling. Pain in his heart. _“No… No… Rey…”_ He thought as he pulled her into his arms and held her close to him. Both frantic and yet feeling despair, he looked into her hollow stare with regret in his heart. She was gone. Gone… Such a force of nature… Gone? _“No…”_ His beloved in his arms, lost. He dreamed many nights to be with her. He had plans with her, things he wanted to show her. A life he wanted to live with her. There was no one else for him, there was no question in his mind.

He placed his hand on her belly and for a moment, if this could work… It would mean… Everything. He closed his eyes and calmed his mind. She was hope to him, they had been apart – two halves of a whole for too long. The one chance to make it right. To bring balance. He pushed the force through his hand and with the gentlest of touch, but the strength of all his will, light in his heart, _love_ in his soul. He felt life itself pouring into her. He felt her cold body start to come back to life... was she… _“Breathing?’’_

He opened his eyes and stared at Rey’s face for a faint moment, but there was nothing, no movement in Rey’s eyes, just her body… A shell, her empty vessel. Then, in her eyes… a faint spark of life. Ben blinked, hoping it wasn’t an illusion. Then another flicker, then her chest rose and fell. Ben gasped, _“Could it be?”_ he thought.

The he felt her hand rest on top of his. It was her, Rey! She came back!

“Ben!” She looked into his eyes, and he couldn’t hold back anymore. All inner mask gone, letting his emotions come through, his eyes shining at her. He didn’t know it was possible to have his heart ache from loving someone so much. She flashed a smile at him that quickly faded, it caught him off guard as he just couldn’t stop looking at her face, holding her in his hands. She grabbed his face and gave him a warm, deep kiss, holding him in place, not letting him go.

When she pulled back, he was stunned. Not fully registering what happened. He was seeing everything come full circle. His life being manipulated by and ancestral arch-nemeses, now… He was finally free! Now, with the woman who had been on his mind for a long time. This Jedi… kissed him back. Could love him back. The bottomless hole he felt all his life in his heart. Which was all his heart ever was really searching for from the start. Everything he felt was missing all his life, came back to him through her, together, the dyad in the force.

“It’s over Ben,” Rey’s voice breathy, as she smiled at him with sparkles in her eyes.

He smiled widely at her… Something he noted he had not done for as long as he could remember.

“Over…” he was saying it almost to himself. He almost couldn’t believe it. He was free from all the mental abuse holding him back, causing him suffering, which in turn made him lash out and cause destruction. Everything has it’s source. Ben could’ve never been Ben. Not until now. Not until he was 100% free. He felt liberated. His heart as light as a feather. He could not stop smiling, holding Rey in his arms.

“I always hoped, but never thought… You…” he couldn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t have to. Rey understood his loneliness.

“I told you I would help you,” she smiled, remembering their conversation in the elevator, before bringing her before Snoke.

“I can’t go back,” he frowned, “Not after all I have done.”

“You don’t have to…” she caressed his left cheek with her thumb. She leaned in and their foreheads touched as she closed her eyes, “I know a place…” she whispered, “A planet where we can live, beautiful gardens, and ocean,” she opened her eyes, “We can farm, we can heal, live a simple life… together. We don’t need anything else.” She slowly pulled her head back, “Come with me this time, Ben.”

He took a deep breath, he knew this was right. He held out his hand, “You said you wanted to take Ben’s hand… Do you mean it?”

“Every word…” she placed her hand in his and kissed him again. When she pulled back, she looked into his eyes, “I know the way to the planet. Where we can live the rest of our days in peace. Do you long for this?” her eyes searching his.

“Rey…” he brought up his hand to tenderly touch her cheek, “I don’t deserve it… but you didn’t give up on me,” his heart trembling in gratefulness, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

She smiled lovingly at him, “Then... Stay forever…” 


End file.
